Ranma 1/2 Season 5:Martial Mayhem
Ranma 1/2 Season 5:Martial Mayhem 89 "Gimme That Pigtail" A group of four people are looking for the "Dragon's Whisker," a rare Chinese artifact. After being given a sketch of someone with a pigtail, they head to Japan. After attacking Ranma because he has a pigtail, Ranma learns what they are after and refuses to give it to them. Although they initially seem weak, they are able to remove the Dragon's Whisker from Ranma's pigtail, causing another curse of Ranma's to be released. 90 "When a Guy's Pride and Joy is Gone" Without the Dragon's Whisker wrapped around Ranma's pigtail, his hair begins to grow at an extremely accelerated rate. After learning that the Dragon's Whisker can cure baldness in men, Genma and Happosai try to steal it for themselves. 91'"Ryoga's Proposal"' After being saved from a pack of wolves by Ryoga, the Ghost Cat decides to repay the debt by possessing him and proposing to Akane. 92 "Genma Takes a Walk" After a disagreement over the rules of Shogi, tensions between Soun and Genma rise, until Genma moves out of the Dojo, taking Ranma with him. 93 "The Gentle Art of Martial Tea Ceremony" Ranma is kidnapped by Sentaro - a practitioner of Martial Arts Tea Ceremony, looking for a bride. To determine the bride's suitability, she has to defeat his grandmother, and as usual, Ranma's completely incapable of walking away from a challenge. 94 "And the Challenger is... A Girl?!" Temari, a girl who uses "Good Old Days Martial Arts" (i. e. martial arts based on old time toys), has beaten many dojos and taken their signboards, with Akane and the Tendo Dojo as her latest victim. Upon knowledge of this, Akane sees through Temari's technique and defeats her during their second encounter. 95 "Hot Springs Battle Royale!" A hot springs resort is having a big obstacle course race as a PR gimmick, with the first prize being a trip to another resort of the contestant's choice. Seeing a chance to get back to Jusenkyo, Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga (as well as Akane and Ukyo) enters, unaware that the resort is trying their best to stop anyone from winning, since they're broke and can't afford to pay for the prize. 96'"Me is Kuno's Daddy, Me is"' When the Principal starts going on about his long lost son, Sasuke starts to have his suspicions. But can Sasuke get to the bottom of this? Meanwhile, the school is turned into a war zone by the Principal's "Get out of all school rules" class tournament fight. 97 "The Matriarch Takes a Stand" Sentaro needs Ranma's assistance once more, as the Daimonji matriarch prepares to do something so dangerous, so unprecedented, that the result is sure to be catastrophic. 98 "A Leotard is a Girl's Burden" A group of male gymnasts has just dispatched St. Herebeke's rhythmic gymnastics team (including Kodachi), intent on uniting three legendary gymnastics tools. Now, the group is facing Ranma and Akane for the third of the treasures, kept by Furinkan's own gymnasts. 99'"The Mixed-Bath Horror!"' An invitation takes Ranma and the rest to a run-down hot-springs resort. But what are those strange noises in the bathhouse? Is it really haunted? 100'"The Frogman's Curse!"' A strange old man with a small army of pet frogs comes to town, and he's keeping his eyes on Ranma. Is it really the Frog Hermit, a mysterious stranger with the ability to turn people into frogs? 101 "Revenge! Raging Okonomiyaki...!" When a crepes cook steals all her business, Ukyo starts to doubt her prowess as an Okonomiyaki maker. Under the guidance of a monk from the Temple of the Satisfied Stomach, she beings an intense training program, leaving Ranma and Akane to mind the store. 102 "Ranma the Lady-Killer" Under the influence of a magic bandage, Ranma starts hitting on every girl in sight, and Ukyo and Shampoo are determined to remain within his field of vision. 103'"Shogi Showdown"' A master of the mysterious martial art of Battle Shogi seeks out Genma, demanding a rematch for the defeat that cost him the respect of his wife. When Genma "wins" again, the man decides to turn the entire lawn into a gigantic Shogi board. 104 "Sasuke's 'Mission: Improbable'" Dissatisfied with Sasuke's performance as protector of the household, Kuno gives him a final chance to prove himself - arrange a date with the pigtailed girl. 105 "Bonjour, Furinkan!" A French nobleman comes to Soun and Genma to collect on an old debt, demanding one of their daughters as a bride. Having been beaten by him at "battle dining" previously, Ranma volunteers, hoping for a chance to get even. 106 "Dinner at Ringside!" With the wedding date fast approaching, Ranma's only hope is to master the fearsome Parley du Foie Gras and beat Picolet at battle dining. 107 "Swimming with Psychos" Akane has been chosen as class representative in the upcoming swim meet, but many in her class don't know she can't swim. So Principal Kuno gives his assistance using unorthodox methods. 108 "Ryoga, Run Into the Sunset" While out on one of his journeys, Ryoga gets taken in by a farmer and his daughter who's convinced he's the legendary hero "Joe", come to save them from the crooks that have been terrorizing the area. 109'"Into the Darkness"' Something strange is in the air, as one by one the members of the Tendo household fall asleep and enter a twisted dream world controlled by Happosai 110 "Nabiki, Ranma's New Fiancée!" Furious at both Ranma and Nabiki, Akane tells them to go marry each other. Much to her surprise, Nabiki decides to her younger sister up on the offer. 111'"Case of the Missing Takoyaki!"' In classic whodunit style, everyone in the Tendo household tries to resolve who stole the takoyaki Kasumi just bought. 112 "Ranma Versus Shadow Ranma!" Ranma buys a magical incense supposed to let him increase his skills by training against his own shadow. At first it works great, but then it becomes apparent that the shadow has a mind of its own.